cresthavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dempsey the Harvest King
Real Name: Devlin Dempsey Title: Dempsey the Harvest King, the Omnipotent, the Nightmare, the All-Knowing, the Ever-Present, the Unending, the Wooden Crow, the Idled Hand, the Dream Artist, the Strange Court: Former King of the Autumn Court at Cresthaven Mien: Large, tree trunk-like legs, skin with a wooden appearance to it, the left side of his face is pure wood carved into a painter's palette complete with paint, hair made of paint brush thistles. Mask: An man just entering middle age who looks like a brown-haired Irishman. Known Information: The newest of the kings, Dempsey has taken Cresthaven by storm. The leader of the only official motley (other than yours) Cresthaven has had in the past thirty years, he and his companions set Cresthaven on a path towards growth, and the freehold has responded by making him the most powerful politician they have. The Spring and Winter Courts openly admit Dempsey has the upper hand on them and, while they'd never admit it, the Summer Court as well. Dempsey is a gifted craftsman. His primary focus is the building of guns, both mundane and Hedgeborn. He is also a powerful oneiromancer who specializing in the formulation of constructs out of 'dream-stuff', literally what dreams are made out of. While wearing his Crown, Dempsey does not leave the close vicinity of the Throne of Cresthaven. Autumn Court members are tasked with bringing him his meals, on rotation. During this time, his nightly disappearances become weekly. Dempsey seems to be suffering from some form of arthritis in his left arm. This is manifesting on his mien as his wooden skin slowly hardening over with bark where he can't move it anymore. Currently it has spread to both of his legs up to his knees, and is making its way towards his other arm. Dempsey is old friends with Rita's father Enrique and has been in their lives since Rita was ten years old. Without the ability to see through the Mask for most of her life, it took time before Rita recognized him. Dempsey was abducted by his Fae straight out of the delivery room mere seconds after he was born. His mother didn’t survive the childbirth, and his father, a deadbeat criminal, died in a drive-by shooting a few months prior. His durance was a painful one of constant torture as his Fae sought to craft him into a masterpiece the Fae could never finish. Everyday at the apex of Dempsey’s pain, his Fae would yell into his ears the same crys, “It was human cowardice and weakness that gave you to me, Dempsey. The weakness of your ancestors. The cowardice of the Catherfords.” On his 19th birthday, His Fae gave up. Dempsey would never be the finished masterpiece his Fae sought to make him, so his Fae made him a deal he couldn’t refuse. “Leave Arcadia; seek the mortal realm. There your travels will forge you into my true magnum opus. In return for this, I will never interfere in your life until such day that YOU seek ME out.” Dempsey did not escape Arcadia by the strength of his will, the power of his cunning, or the softness of his steps. He simply walked. Walked to a world he never knew. In this new "mortal" world he sought out his family. What he found was dismal. His Fae's constant emotional torture turned out to be rooted in harsh truth; over a century before he was born when his ancestors still lived in Ireland, his Catherford great-great-grandmother was about to be abducted by his Fae. Fearing for her life and what she might become, she struck a deal: Her first born male heir for her own freedom. It took a century, but daughter after daughter the Fae waited, until finally Dempsey was born. In the altered world of Fontaine Industries, Dempsey took a different path, becoming the Catherwood the March Lord. Rumors: Dempsey leaves the freehold by car every night around 8pm with Suzy Scarecrow. Queen Rose has sent numerous freehold members (including Hunter) to investigate, but so far Dempsey has caught all her would-be spies. Mojo the Fetch claims "Mr. Dempsey" never sleeps, although he guesses Dempsey leaves every night to go sleep somewhere else, but that seems ridiculously unlikely. Dempsey normally comes back within two hours of leaving. Hollow: Dempsey's Hollow is accessible using a door underneath the stairs on the first floor of the Cresthaven Hotel. Anyone with a key can open the door and bring in any number of guests, although it shuts and locks itself automatically. The Hollow itself is a large open workshop with various goblin fruit trees growing into the room from an out-of-view garden outside. Most notable amongst these are his Promise Leaf trees, the perfect goblin vine for any would-be crafter. Dempsey's Hollow is filled with gunracks displaying his various 'works of art'. Category:NPC Category:Autumn Court Category:King Category:Changeling Category:Losthaven